Jessica Lovejoy: You never know what's coming
by poppy.ryder
Summary: Jessica Lovejoy is about to start Middle School when her life will change forever!


Jessica Lovejoy: Lessons will be learnt!

Chapter 1: The end of the Fifth Grade

Jessica Lovejoy was in her last year at Springfield Elementary School and was far too grown up for her age.

Jessica wore mini skirts, tiny tops that showed all her belly, fake Jimmy Choo high heels with charms on them, three dangling Playboy earrings in each ear, nose piercings, belly piercings, heavy designer make up and her banged hair was dyed a blackish dark purple.

She would sit at recess smoking and taking a drink from her flask that disguisedly had alcohol mixed with mountain dew inside it.

"She thinks she is so tough," Jessica whispered to her friend Janey.

"What did you say about me?" Jessica asked, with a cigarette in her hand.

"Nothing…" Lisa quavered.

"You better not say something you little geek"

Jessica had been dressing like this for a year now, she didn't care what her parents thought about her sense of style and she thought she was the sexiest chick in Springfield.

She would go out every night with friends she met online and would stay up until 3 am meaning that she spent most of her time in school sleeping on the desk or being moody.

It was the end of the day, all the children were getting the bus home but Jessica didn't get on the bus she thought she was too cool for the bus so she would get one of her friends who was old enough to drive to give her a lift.

Today Jessica was waiting for her friend Queen to take her to the tattoo parlour.

Queen lived in a social housing apartment, had a son, claimed unemployment benefits from the government, stole things including a car and she was just seventeen.

Jessica's parents didn't know anything about any of her friends and didn't even know whom half of them were.

Queen arrived outside Springfield Elementary in a red Lexus convertible.

"So its Tattoo time baby, have ya thought about which design you want?" she asked as Jessica jumped into the car.

"Yes I would like the words "SEXIEST BABE IN THE WORLD" in massive block capital letters on my stomach so all the boys can see" Jessica proudly told her.

"That'll look so hot. You know the social worker came today and she said that if my parenting doesn't improve then they might take away little Jai"

"Oh no what will happen to him if they take Jai away?"

"They put him in a shitty little foster home with kids that are treated like dog crap"

Queen came from a very violent and troubled background. Her father had left her mother before she was born and her parents were both fifteen at the time.

Queen's mother was a cocaine addict and she died when Queen was less than one year old.

Because of this Queen had to go and live with her grandparents. Her Upper Middle Class grandparents lived in an affluent area just outside Springfield.

Her grandparents hated Queen and were very cruel towards her. They had been very unhappy about Queen's mother's relationship with Queen's father, and they were furious when she started taking cocaine. They even kicked her out when she was pregnant.

Queen's grandparents always said that Queen was worse than her parents.

Queen went to a private school that consisted of mostly Caucasian children and she felt like the odd one out because of her mixed race heritage.

Queen's father was of African American and Native American ancestry. While her mother had been adopted from Puerto Rico as a baby. Queen never felt like she belonged anywhere with her multiracial heritage.

Queen never felt like she belonged anywhere at a school that was 99% Caucasian. She was racially bullied from the 2nd grade onwards.

Queen tried to tell her grandparents about the racism but they just told her to get over it, stop being a baby and learn that if your not white in a Caucasian country then you should expect to receive severe racism.

In the 9th grade, Queen got expelled for fighting with a girl who was being racist to her.

Queen's grandparents were so angry with her that they kicked her out and forced her to make her own living.

Queen went to Springfield where she slept rough on the streets until she met a drug dealer not much older than herself named Matthew Morris. Matthew introduced her to cocaine and within a few weeks he got Queen pregnant.

However by the time Matthew found out Queen was pregnant, their relationship had ended and so he wanted nothing to do with the baby.

Queen soon applied for social housing and unemployment benefits; this was when she became rebellious, started hanging out with dodgy kids and even started stealing.

As soon as Queen parked the car in Springfield Mall parking lot, she reminded Jessica to tell the tattoo artist that she was twenty-one and Jessica needed to make her age look even more convincing.

"Stuff your chest, Jess" Queen told her while handing her two uplift bra pads along with a wad of tissue.

Jessica quickly stuffed her stolen Victoria Secrets leopard print bra while no one was watching.

In the tattoo parlour, Jessica lied she was 21 to the tattoo artist and he inked the words: SEXIEST BABE IN THE WORLD.

The words were in block bold black capital letters and Jessica felt ever so proud of it.

Jessica would have to wear the bandage across her stomach for a while until the tattoo healed.

Her parents wouldn't notice it because it seemed that they hardly noticed her appearance these days.

Jessica and Queen then went to look round the shops.

Jessica and Queen went into their mutual favorite boutique called Gloria Glorious.

Gloria Glorious sold fashionable clothes that weren't really aimed at girls Jessica's age. But they fitted her and Jessica would go in there a lot.

She came out of Gloria Glorious with a bikini for her vacation, a handbag, aluminous yellow shorts, a T-shirt with the Gloria Glorious logo on it and pair of flip flops.

Jessica had a credit card on her at all times but it wasn't her own credit card, it was her mom's because she had stolen it and soon learnt the pin.

She then went into the Women's toilets where she could get changed into her new clothes.

She came out the toilet cubicle in her new clothes and Queen said, "You look fantastic".

"Thanx so much, Queen. This is like so going on Facebook" so Jessica went to the toilet mirrors where she could take a photo of herself.

Jessica's picture got lots of comments from boys such as Bart Simpson put "you look so hot, I just wish I was with you right now".

The following week, Jessica graduated from Springfield Elementary School.

She did badly in all her subjects and so it was unbelievable that she could pass her test in order to move on from the 5th grade.

At the Graduation party, Jessica looked the most revealing of all.

Most girls wore age appropriate dresses that weren't too short, with pull together Cardigans on top.

Jessica wore a Burlesque inspired black dress; she'd ordered it online ages ago especially for her graduation day.

When her parents saw her in the dress their reaction was "that's a nice and unique dress, Honey. I bet all the girls will love it".

Lots of people stared at Jessica's dress especially other parents.

One parent remarked "she looks like she should be in a Burlesque show, not very appropriate for an eleven year old girl".


End file.
